


Musings on a Mouth

by LuccaAce



Series: Baronia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix lies in bed at night, thinking about his best friend. More specifically, his mouth. He comes up with a solution to their mutual problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings on a Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Marriage of Convenience." I love this couple, and I was thinking about them yesterday, and I wondered just how Felix came to the conclusion that they should be married. Also, I love writing masturbation/fantasy scenes. I have no idea why.
> 
> I have no beta reader, so if you see any errors, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks!

Felix sighed quietly to himself, nodding along to the straggling council members' concerns. For the past three weeks, the council had been harping on him about his semi-illegal best friend, telling him how it set a bad example for the rest of the planet, and how it was just another indication that he should find a spouse to talk to, so he wouldn't need to keep company with such an undesirable character.

"With all due respect, Lord Felix," Chief Councilman Sebastian simpered, "any wife, or husband, worthy of marrying you would tell you that young Hal is not the company a successful Lord should be keeping."

"Thank you, Councilman." Felix smiled thinly at him. "I will certainly keep that in mind. Now, if you please, it is getting late and I would hate to yawn during the presentation from the Primary Schools tomorrow."

"Of course, Lord Felix." Sebastian bowed deeply. "Your care for all of your subjects does you immense credit."

Felix left without acknowledging that statement. Hal was probably already asleep, knowing him, and Felix was annoyed that he wouldn't get to talk with him that evening. He loved hearing about how 'undesirable' the council found him, although the young ruler could see how the threats of being deported weighed on his mind and drew his mouth into a frown. The frown was cute, of course, and made his mouth look even more plush than usual, but Felix hated to see his friend sad.

"I'm pathetic," he told the reflection in the mirror above his dresser. He knew that Hal would probably not appreciate the thoughts Felix had about his mouth. Or his shoulders, which were, stars above and below him, so, _so_ , broad. And his eyes, which were a sparkling green that didn't exist among Felix's native people. And his thighs, thick and strong and hard.

Body thrumming with arousal at the thought of Hal's body - Hal's everything, if Felix was being honest with himself - he decided to take care of it. The thought occurred to him, as he slipped out of his clothes and reached into his bedside table for the lube to slick his hand on his cock, that if he married Hal, then the council couldn't hound him about his status as a single person, and they couldn't deport Hal from the planet.

And he would have to fuck him. It was in the traditions and everything.

Felix's hand sped up on his cock at the thought. He often brought himself off to thoughts of Hal, his round ass and smooth skin. Tonight, thoughts of that frown morphed into thoughts about his lips. They were so pink and soft-looking. Hal loved to chew on things, whether it was his nails when he was nervous, the local sugar pops when he was in the mood for them, or the end of his stylus when he was composing yet another letter to explain why he was never going home, Hal almost never had an empty mouth.

And Felix could so easily picture those lips, which looked sinful enough around the metal stylus, wrapped around the shaft of his cock. Felix imagined being married to Hal, being allowed to bring pleasure to that strong little body, and having the honor of being the focus of Hal's generous and loving nature. Although he might not know much about sucking cock now, he would learn.

Hal was a fast learner, anyway, and Felix could imagine instructing him how to hold his mouth, cover his teeth, suck just a little, then slide down, swallow against his gag reflex.

"Fuck," Felix whispered, but he slowed his hand down enough to imagine the pace Hal would keep. It would take him a few tries, and his eyes would probably shine with tears after choking. Felix wanted to see that, those green, green eyes shimmering with the effort of sucking on his dick. After a while, maybe the third or fourth time trying and failing to take Felix into his throat, Hal would pull of and frown at him.

"Help me out, man," he'd ask, voice rough from going down on Felix.

Felix would protest, wouldn't want to hurt him, but Hal would glare and place Felix's hand on the back of his head. "I want to do this. Help me." Then he would set back to it.

Of course, having good manners, it would go against the grain to just push Hal down, but his hair, which Felix knew was criminally soft, would feel so good in his fist, and he would give in with little resistance. A few tears would streak down Hal's face as Felix held him down, but when Felix would let up, Hal would pull off and grin.

"Again," he'd demand, rougher than before. "I want to feel you in my throat again."

And that would be enough motivation to hold him down, letting him up only enough to breathe, then pushing him back on his cock. Felix would feel conflicted about warning his husband, shit, fuck, his _husband_ Hal, but he would ultimately want to come down his throat, pulling off at the very end to see the smear of white across Hal's perfect mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Felix grunted, fisting his cock. "Hal," he cried, and spilled across his hand.

He regarded the evidence of his pleasure solemnly, before coming to a decision. Felix didn't become High Lord of Baronia by being passive. He wanted Hal as his husband, and he would have him.


End file.
